A Deal With The Devil
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: Kara was just an average girl. She got good grades, had trustworthy friends and a caring family. That was all true, untill one night with her friends in the woods. After that night of the "Incident" everything changes. She is now a rebellious hottie, as guys like to dub her. And it all started that night with a deal.
1. First impressions

Something about this town has always been off with me. Ever since we moved here when I was seven I had always been restless. I could feel like there was someone watching you always, especially at night in the forest.

But that was ten years ago. Things were still off but I had learnt to get over it. But there we were climbing a hill. In the forest. At three in the morning. Fun right? Yah not. And me being the only sober one didn't help either.

"Hurry up Kara!" Jacob yelled to me. He was in the front of the group. The group was me, Jacob, Lilly, and Grant. I grumbled but kept going, only to run into Grant. I fell to the dirt and as I did so I swore and line of curses that even the best potty mouths would be impressed by.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked Grant pissed off. But when I looked forward I saw why everyone had stopped walking. There straight ahead was the one, the only, Slenderman. I had recognized him from childhood ghost stories and some of his many games. And he looked exactly as how they portrayed him. He was at least ten feet tall, he had no face and was dressed in a suit. Maybe that's why I had had these weird feelings.

"Hello my dear friends." He greeted. He had a soothing voice.

"Uhh, hey Slenderman." Jacob greeted, he looked absolutely terrified. But yet again we all did,knowing we might die in a few minuets.

"Oh, so you do know my name do you?" He asked. "Now may I asked all of your names?"

"Kara." I was the first to speak up.

"Hmm?" Slenderman asked.

"Kara. My name is Kara." I stated flatly.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Kara." Slenderman said kindly.

"Shut up Kara!" Grant hissed silently.

"What was that boy?" Slenderman asked Grant picking up on his silent remark.

"Oh nothing." Grant said innocently.

"Is that so? I do believe you said shut up to Kara. Isn't that true?" Slenderman said with a smart remark.

"Hey man! Why do you want to kill us? We're just kids!" Jacob asked tears in his eyes.

"Who said anything about killing? But now that you mention it I just might." His tentacles came out motioning that something bad was about to happen.

And that's when it happened. Lily let out a blood curdling scream. Slenderman headed toward Jacob quicker than the eye could see. Their screams were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, something came to mind. Something that might save us.

"A deal!" I screamed. It was just loud enough to make everyone shut up.

"What was that dear?" Slenderman asked. He had Jacob in his hand and Lily and Grant in his tentacles.

"A deal," I panted. "I'll make you a deal, if you let us go!"

"Hmm, I'm listening." Slenderman said.

"If you let us go, I'll become your mistress!" I screamed. I didn't know what made me think that, but for some reason I had a feeling it could work.

"Hmm,...? You'll become My mistress if I let you four go? Let me think about." Slenderman left us in silence.

Slenderman slowly moved his tentacles and put Lily, Grant and Jacob down. They were to scared to run away. Slenderman motioned for me to come closer. Once I did, he had his tentacles away and his hands behind his back.

"I accept your deal." He said.

I had no idea what I had just done but I was pretty sure I had just made a deal with the devil.


	2. Advantages

"I accept your deal." He said.

I had no idea what I had just done but I was pretty sure I had just made a deal with the devil.

"You do?" I asked dumbfounded. I probably looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth dangling open.

"Why are you so surprised dear? You are the one who asked for this." Slenderman said in a soothing tone.

"Oh yah, I guess." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Please forgive me, but I have something I have to take care of before you go on." He said. He looked as if something bad were about to happen. But I could hardly tell.

"Umm, go on I guess." Another nervous laugh.

And that's when it happened. Slenderman struck. In the blink of an eye, Slenderman was beside Lilly, Grant and Jacob. And that's when I watch him eat my friends. More or less suck them in his back with his tentacles. But as I did so, my vision got blurry. I stumbled around, and everything went black.

I woke up in my bed. My body screamed with pain. Last night was blurry. I don't remember much, except being in the woods. I rolled over. And there in the corner sat Slenderman.

"Ahh!" I screamed, falling off the bed dragging the mass of blankets off with me. "You!" I screamed.

"Calm down." He reassured.

"Calm DOwn?! You want me to calm down?!" I screamed.

"You don't want to disturb your parents do you?" He asked. Even though I was only 17, I had been living on my own for several months now.

"I live on my own." I spat. Hoping my bitterness would scare him off.

"Dear, you don't scare me." He said.

I scoffed. He came over and helped me up. He used to be at least ten feet tall, now only around six. "What do you want?"

"Well, you did make a deal with me. I plan on using that deal to my advantage."

"What deal?" I asked. I honestly didn't remember making a deal.

"Well, you promised to be my mistress if I didn't kill you and your friends."

"I did?"

And that's when it came back to me. Crashing like waves. I was in the woods with Grant, Lilly, and Jacob. Then Slenderman was there. I yelled something at him, and then he ate my friends. I grabbed onto the first thing my hands touched to steady myself.

"Oh shit! You're actually going through with this?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well you did make a deal didn't you?"

"Wait? You don't actually, want to like, _do _me? Do you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Heavens no! But you will make a fine descendant."

"What do you mean descendant?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about right now!"

Suddenly, in my mind, a plan formed. I could use Slenderman to my advantage.

"Well, if you want me to be a mistress, I have my own conditions." I smiled slyly. A sexy, yet evil smile.

"Hit me with your best shot."

"Well I want, a boob job, liposuction, a new laptop, a new tv, an iPhone, iPad, and iPod. I want a new wardrobe, backstage passes to Arcade Fire, a spa day every month, and I want a cat," I started listing things only in my wildest dreams could come true.

"Done."


End file.
